


Me and You

by onyxjay



Series: You and Me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Compliant, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, at least seven times, but others need to stub their toe on a lego, some parts of canon are here to stay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: Harry's fourth year had only been the beginning. Now he has to do everything he can to ensure Voldemort is defeated with the help of his beloved Ron.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley & Ron Weasley
Series: You and Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710565
Comments: 82
Kudos: 355





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason you jumped right in despite the description saying it's a sequel, you may want to turn around and leave until you're caught up.
> 
> I own Harry Potter. Jk, Rowling does. I'm just a fanfic writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron misses Harry a lot

_"Promise you'll keep in touch?"_

_"Yeah, of course."_

Ron stared at the letter in his hand, wondering if he should add anything else. It seemed awfully vague, and even the thought that he was technically keeping his promise didn't put him to ease.

"Have you finished writing, Ron?" Hermione asked, poking her head in.

"Almost. Just trying to think of what else to say."

Hermione bit her lip. "You can't add anything that will risk us," she reminded him.

"I know that," Ron snapped. "But Harry deserves to know... _something_."

"But what if the wrong person gets a hold of it? Harry's in enough danger as it is, with You-Know-Who being back. The last thing we need is for —"

"I know, I get it. I'll just tell him we're doing fine."

Satisfied, Hermione withdrew, closing the door.

Ron sighed and looked back down at the words he had written so far. It didn't say anything new, just the same frustratingly vague statements that they couldn't share anything for fear the letters may go astray. He couldn't imagine how Harry was feeling right now.

"Ron." Ginny was at the door now. "Dinner's ready."

"Coming."

Ginny disappeared again, and Ron quickly finished his letter with, _I hope you're doing okay. Even with all that's going on_. It wasn't much, but he had been ending all his letters with something similar, hoping that it would give even the smallest amount of comfort to his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Despite the current circumstances, Ron couldn't help but smile a little. He had realized he had feelings for his best friend during his third year. They became more pronounced during their fourth year, and when the Yule Ball was announced, Ron had been deeply shocked when Harry admitted his own feelings. Harry liked him of all people. Him! Rita Skeeter had pounced on the opportunity to stir up drama, but thankfully, she had been unable break them apart. Ron could only hope the separation now wouldn't either.

Shaking off his thoughts, Ron hurried downstairs, taking care not to make too much noise. Not for the first time he marveled at the difference the quiet made. He was used to hearing explosions in Fred and George's room, but here at Grimmauld Place — a name that was most fitting — they were especially not allowed to make a lot of noise lest they disturbed the portrait of Sirius Black's mother. He could hardly believe they were related.

"Is that a letter for Harry?" his own mother, Molly, asked, spotting the parchment.

Ron handed it over, watching with barely hidden irritation as she looked over it. It was as if she didn't trust him to follow orders. Although, he silently conceded, he had been tempted more than once to add information that she would not approve of.

Dinner was amazing as always; Molly certainly knew how to cook. But tonight, Ron couldn't fully relax, as he hadn't been able to the entire day. His stomach was churning with the premonition of danger, although where the danger would be coming from he did not know.

"You all right there, Ron?" Sirius asked.

Ron shrugged. He quite liked Sirius, who seemed to be the only other person to understand Ron's inner conflict regarding Harry, but he didn't think the older wizard would be able to help him with...whatever it was Ron was feeling.

But Sirius wasn't about to let it go, and after dinner, he pulled Ron aside.

"Is this about writing to Harry?" Sirius asked.

"No," Ron said truthfully. "It's something else. But I don't know what," he went on as Sirius opened his mouth. "It's just a feeling I have."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Sirius said. "Harry will be here soon, where he's safe." There was an edge to his voice that suggested he personally thought Grimmauld Place was safer than Privet Drive, but Dumbledore had his orders.

Ron wasn't reassured by his words. It was the exact kind of dismissal he had would expect from anybody who was willing to listen, not that there were many to do even that. Nevertheless, he knew there wouldn't have been much they could do anyway since Ron didn't have anything but his own convictions to back him up.

He was about to head back upstairs when he overheard a commotion at the door.

"Blimey, what's going on now?" Ginny said.

Ron didn't answer. His stomach had twisted again, but before any of them could take even one step toward the kitchen, Molly appeared. "I want you all to go straight to your rooms," she said briskly. "Now."

Even the twins didn't make a witty retort as they headed up. But they didn't go into their individual rooms; instead, they all gathered around inside Ron's.

"Sounds serious, whatever it is," George remarked.

"Oh, I hope it's not about Harry," Hermione fretted.

Ron felt a jolt run through him. "I think it is."

All eyes turned to him.

"What makes you say that?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I have."

"A feeling?" Fred repeated, unconvinced.

"It's a reasonable feeling," Hermione pointed out. "We don't know how Harry's been holding up."

"Have you bothered asking?" Ron said.

"Of course I have!" Hermione looked affronted. "But he just says he's fine."

"He saw a student get murdered, Hermione, I doubt he's fine." But there wasn't any bite behind the words. Harry had insisted he was fine to Ron, too, although it seemed he had been at least somewhat more open to Ron than he had Hermione.

The door opened. It was Sirius, looking somber.

"Harry's fine," he said as Ron opened his mouth. "But he was attacked by dementors."

Hermione gasped and Ron felt like he was going to throw up the food he had just eaten.

"Dementors?" Ginny's eyes were wide. "But why?"

"I don't know," Sirius said. "But he performed underage magic, so the Ministry is on him about that."

"As if he doesn't have enough to worry about," Ron muttered. But his stomach was settling again; Harry was alive, and that mattered the most at the end of the day.

"I expect he'll write to us," Sirius went on, speaking mostly to Ron and Hermione. "No need to respond, he'll be here by the time we'd reply."

"Does Harry know that?" Ron asked pointedly.

Sirius smiled blandly. "What do you think?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, off to your rooms," Sirius said to the other Weasleys and Hermione.

Fred and George Disapparated, making Ron, Hermione, and Ginny jump.

"I hate it when they do that," Ron grumbled as Ginny and Sirius left through the door.

"Better up here than on the first floor," Hermione said. "Good night."

"Night." Ron watched her go, then changed into his pajamas and slid into bed.

He should have been relieved Harry was finally coming — and he was — but he was also not looking forward to hearing Harry chew them out over the letters.

 _We'd deserve it, though_ , Ron thought bleakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so hyped for this story


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place; Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred remember the day Percy left the Burrow — Ron for a slightly different reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more weeks of term..

_I've just been attacked by dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here_.

Harry sent three copies of the letter off with Hedwig, telling her not to come back until he received responses.

They should respond this time, and this time, they wouldn't be so vague. Ron was the most sympathetic, but even he hadn’t said much.

It felt like years since Harry had last seen Ron. The letters were better than nothing, but they were much different from physically being in the same room. Seeing the words I love you just wasn't the same as hearing it in person.

But Mrs. Weasley did say Harry should be able to see them before Hogwarts started up again, not that Harry knew _when_ he'd be reunited. Maybe the dementor attack was a good thing; surely, they wouldn't leave him now that it was clear he was in danger.

But Hedwig didn't return the next day. Harry spent it alternating between pacing back and forth and lying in bed, hoping to see the familiar snowy figure appear in his room.

Despair quickly drained his optimism. He should have known no one would respond, even Ron. They hardly wrote all summer, so why start now?

But then, to his delight, a pale figure came flying through his open window. His happiness faltered upon seeing that only Ron had written, but he brushed it off in favor of reading.

_Hi, Harry. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't persuade Sirius to let me respond._

_Two dementors, he said. I do hope you're okay. Hermione's been doing some reading on the Ministry laws. There's no way you'll be expelled._

_I overheard them saying they would send a group to you and take you to where we are in a couple days. So don't be surprised when your relatives leave you alone, okay?_

_I promise as soon as soon you get here I'll tell you what I know. It's really too much to say in a letter, especially now. Just hang in there for a little while longer, all right? I love you_.

Harry read and reread it a few times, trying to process it. So he _was_ leaving the Dursleys, that was good. Still rather vague, but Harry wasn't as bothered as he thought he might have been.

A couple of days. If Harry took it as a couple days from when he was attacked, it would be tomorrow. But Ron had said he couldn't get away to write back immediately, so a couple days from today? Harry supposed he'd find out soon enough.

The next day passed with no excitement, but then his uncle was in his room telling Harry that they were all leaving and that Harry was to be locked in his room.

So Harry waited a few minutes, and pretty soon he was face to face with a groups of wizards and witches, one of them his former professor, Remus Lupin.

"Hello, Harry," he said, shaking Harry's hand. His eyes flicked over to Hedwig, and Harry guessed he knew Ron had written to him. Nevertheless, he made no comment on her presence. "How are you?"

"Fine," Harry said. He wished the others would stop staring at him.

Thankfully, the signal they were waiting for came, and Harry was flying away from Privet Drive.

 _But I'll be back_ , he reminded himself without any enthusiasm. He always came back.

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place couldn't be more different from Privet Drive if it tried. The umbrella stand looked to be made from a severed troll's leg. A row of shrunken house-elf heads mounted one wall. And everything felt grimy and unwelcoming, which only added to the eerie atmosphere.

Not only that, but everyone was tiptoeing around like they didn't want anyone to know they were there. It didn't seem as big of a deal upstairs, seeing as Fred and George Apparated into his room with a loud crack. And Ginny walked in, looking unbothered, so whatever it was they were trying to avoid hadn't be disturbed.

"Is Bill here?" he asked, pushing aside his anger for the moment. '"I thought he was working in Egypt?"

"He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," said Fred. "He says he misses the tombs, but there are compensations."

"What d'you mean?"

"Remember old Fleur Delacour?" said George. "She's got a job at Gringotts to _eemprove 'er Eeenglish_ —"

"And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," sniggered Fred.

"Charlie's in the Order, too," said George, "but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."

"Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked.

Instantly, everyone tensed. Ron turned his head away.

"I wouldn't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," Ginny said cautiously.

"Why not?"

"Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying," Fred said.

”It's been awful," Ginny added.

"I think we're well shot of him," George muttered, scowling.

"What's happened?" Harry said. He looked at Ron, who was still avoiding his gaze.

"Percy and Dad had a row," said Fred. "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts."

Harry saw Ron shift around. For some reason, he looked more uncomfortable than angry, as if there was more to the story than his siblings were letting on.

_Ron raised his fist to Percy's door, then paused. Never had he felt so awkward talking to his brother, not even when he was confiding about his crush on Harry. Maybe he should turn around and —_

_"I know you're out there," Percy said sharply, making Ron jump. "I can hear you moving around."_

_Or not. Ron opened the door._

_Percy turned, his glare softening somewhat upon seeing who it was. "Oh. Hello, Ron."_

_"Hey." There was no point in trying to persuade him not to leave, but Ron couldn't help himself. "Just wait until we all cool off a bit first —"_

_"Ron." Percy sighed heavily. "Look, I know what I said out there was harsh, but it had to be said. Surely you understand that Dad has been holding us back. Just look at Bill and Charlie. They've become successful, but only after they left the Burrow."_

_"I know," Ron said, struggling with his words. The problem was he could see where Percy was coming from, but he couldn't just turn his back on his family. On Harry_.

_Something in Percy's eyes flickered as if he had followed Ron's thoughts, and he sighed again. "Ron..." he began in a cautious tone that instantly put Ron on the defensive._

_"What?"_

_"I know you care for Harry a lot, but —" He broke off._

_"You want me to end our relationship," Ron finished, his voice hardly more than a whisper._

_Percy said nothing._

_"But why?" Ron struggled to wrap his mind around what he just learned. "You're the one who said I should go for it."_

_"Yes, well, it was a mistake on my part." Percy didn't look at him. "I think it's for the best you don't see him anymore than you have to. You know what the Ministry has been saying about him."_

_For a moment, all Ron could do was gape at his brother, the one he had thought he could count on the most. And when he finally did speak, his voice had gone cold, unlike himself. "Maybe you should leave, then."_

_Percy's eyes hardened. "That's what I planned on doing anyway."_

_"Then don't let me stop you."_

_Percy stood, grabbed his belongings, and exited his room_.

_Ron stood alone for a few seconds, wondering what went wrong. He had come intending to try and talk some sense into Percy, only for it to come crumbling down._

Well, if that's how he wants to part with his family, fine _, Ron thought angrily._ I don't care _._

_But that, as he knew very well, was a downright lie._

_Somewhere in the distance, he heard the telltale crack of Apparation. And downstairs, his mother broke into sobs_.

Crack!

Ron jumped. For a wild moment, he thought he was back at the Burrow and Percy had just left, but it had only been Fred and George. The reason became clear a moment later as his mother appeared.

"The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now. Everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks," Ginny said. "He loves playing with them."

"Oh, I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner, please."

Ginny grimaced and followed her mother out, leaving the trio alone once more.

Harry looked like he was going to say more, as if his anger had not yet been depleted, but as soon as his eyes locked in on Ron's, he stopped himself.

"Is something wrong?" he asked Ron, his voice softer now. "You completely zoned out when we were talking about Percy."

Hermione looked at Ron as if she had only just noticed.

Out of all the people in the Order, including his siblings, Ron knew only they would be able to understand him.

"It's just... strange, I guess. Percy and I have been the closest. And now he's gone. Well, not gone — he's in London — but it feels that way."

Harry murmured sympathetically.

"Did he talk to you?" Hermione asked. "Before he left?"

"I went to talk to him," Ron said. "It ended badly." He refrained from mentioning why it ended badly. "We better get a move on," he added, suddenly wanting to get his mind as far away from Percy as possible. "You must be starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's sitting on pins and needles while Harry's away for his trial; the booklists arrive with a surprise for Ron

It was great having Harry by his side again, but that didn't make cleaning Grimmauld Place any less tiresome. Or at least Molly called it cleaning, but Ron heard Harry mutter they were waging war with the house.

"All good practice for You-Know-Who, isn't it?" Ron muttered back, grinning as Harry laughed a little. It was the first time he saw Harry look even remotely relaxed since arriving, and it was as refreshing as a glass of water after de-doxying the curtains.

But the tension came back on the eve of the hearing when Molly brought it up during dinner. As they were heading up to their rooms, Hermione looked at Harry. "You'll be all right," she said, her voice too bright to be natural. "The law is on your side."

Her words didn't appease Harry, who, as soon as he was inside his bedroom, turned to Ron. "Can I... sleep with you tonight?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, of course."

They changed into their pajamas and slid into Ron's bed. It wasn't very easy — the bed was smaller than the ones at Hogwarts — but Harry didn't seem to mind, pressing into Ron's lanky frame with relish.

"G'night," he mumbled.

"Night." Ron kissed the top of his head, and a small smile appeared on Harry's face.

The next morning, Harry was gone. Hermione stood over Ron, having just shaken his shoulder until he opened his eyes.

"Your dad and Harry have just left twenty minutes ago," she told him.

Ron sat up. "He didn't wake me up." Disappointment thrummed inside him.

"He probably didn't want to worry you so early," Hermione pointed out.

"I was already worried."

Hermione didn't have anything to say. Together, she and Ron headed downstairs.

Ginny was already downstairs, as were Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and Molly. As Ron and Hermione went to sit down, the twins arrived, for once not Apparating.

Hardly anyone spoke throughout both the meal and the waiting time.

Tonks' clumsiness was worse now with the tension in the air. Once, she dropped a plate while trying to help clean up after breakfast. Then she knocked over the umbrella stand; Sirius and Lupin scrambled to close Mrs. Black's curtains.

After what felt like hours, Harry and Arthur were back.

"Well?" Molly demanded.

But Ron could see Harry was standing taller, his eyes brighter than they had been from the past few days and knew what had happened before his father spoke.

"He was cleared of all charges."

Hearing it said out loud had an effect on the room. Ron threw his arms around Harry. "I knew it!" he yelled between kisses. "You always get away with stuff!"

Hermione let out a shaky laugh. "They were bound to clear you. There was no case against you, none at all..."

Fred, George, and Ginny began doing a kind of war chant.

"He got off, he got off, he got off, he got off—"

"That's enough — Fred — George — Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast..."

Hearing this, Ron made sure to pile extra mashed potatoes onto Harry's plate once they were seated.

"'Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side, there was no way they were going to convict you," Ron said as he loaded Hermione's plate next.

"Yeah, he swung it for me," Harry said, then suddenly clapped a hand to his forehead.

"You okay?" Ron said, his smile vanishing.

"Scar. But it's nothing," Harry said quickly as both Ron and Hermione were watching him. "It happens all the time now."

Ron's eyes narrowed slightly. It had been his scar. Which meant Voldemort. But before he could question Harry further, Molly was shouting at Fred, George, and Ginny to stop singing and he dropped it for now.

The booklists came in on the last day of the holidays. Ron took his and Harry's letter up to their room.

Harry was sweeping up Hedwig's owl droppings. "Pity it wasn't Wormtail," he muttered, throwing something into a rubbish bag.

"What about Wormtail?" Ron said.

"Hedwig caught a rat. It's just too bad it wasn't Wormtail."

Ron snorted. "That would be too kind of an end for him. Anyway, the booklists have arrived." He tossed an envelope to Harry. "About time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come much earlier than this..."

Harry threw the rubbish bag into the wastepaper basket and opened his letter. "Only two new ones," he said. " _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ , by Miranda Goshawk, and _Defensive Magical Theory_ , by Wilbert Slinkhard."

Crack.

The twins Apparated inside as Ron began opening his own letter. Three pieces of parchment were inside. One was the reminder that term began on the first of September, the second had the books they needed for the year, and the third was a letter congratulating him on becoming a prefect. Prefect!

Ron's mouth opened slightly and he stared at the words very hard as if they would disappear.

"What's up with you, Ron?" he heard Fred ask.

Ron didn't speak.

"What's the matter?" Fred looked over his shoulder. "Prefect?" he rasped. " _Prefect?_ "

George snatched the envelope from Ron's hand. "No way," he said in a hushed voice.

Ron's heart clenched. He didn't believe it. Neither of them did.

"There's been a mistake," Fred said, unknowingly making Ron feel worse. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect..."

And then, not even looking at Ron, the twins swung around to face Harry.

"We thought you were a cert!" Fred said.

"We thought Dumbledore was bound to pick you!" George added.

"Winning the Triwizard and everything!"

"I suppose all the mad stuff must've counted against him."

"Yeah, you caused too much trouble, mate. Well, at least one of you's got your priorities right."

Fred moved over to where Harry stood and clapped him on the back. "Prefect... ickle Ronnie the prefect..."

"Oh, Mum's going to be revolting," George groaned, thrusting the prefect badge at Ron and stepping away.

Ron tried not to flinch under their withering stares. He looked at Harry, who had reached over to inspect the badge.

Hermione rushed in.

"Did you — did you get —?" Her eyes fell on the badge, which was still in Harry's hand, and let out a shriek. "I knew it!" she said, brandishing her letter. "Me too, Harry, me too!"

"No," Harry said. "It's Ron, not me."

"It — what?"

"Ron's prefect, not me."

"Ron?" Hermione turned her head. "But... are you sure? I mean —"

"It's my name on the letter," Ron said defensively.

"I..." Hermione looked thoroughly bewildered. "I... well... wow! Well done, Ron! That's really —"

"Unexpected," George said, nodding.

"No," Hermione said, "no, it's not... Ron's done loads of... he's really..." But she didn't seem to know what to say.

Ron lowered his head. He should have known everyone would react like this. Not even Harry had congratulated him —

"Really? Can't think of one thing he's done?" Harry's scathing tone made him raise his head again, hope brewing in his chest.

Hermione blinked rapidly, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"And you two." Harry swung around to face the twins. "Ron's prefect and all you can say is 'There's been a mistake'? What kind of brothers are you?"

If it weren't for the situation, Ron would have laughed at how motherly Harry was acting. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at Fred and George, who were shrinking in on themselves. Huh. They didn't react like this when their mother was yelling at them. Then again, they were used to her scolding them; Harry was a completely different person.

At the same time, Ron had never appreciated Harry more in his life. He was defending him... Well, he had always defended Ron, but this was different. It wasn't quite the same as when everyone had turned on him after Rita Skeeter's article. He had expected that, and to a certain degree hadn't been too optimistic about his family's reaction to his new status as prefect, but it still hurt. But it wasn't all that bad anymore; Harry was defending him.

The door opened just then, and Mrs. Weasley came in. "Ginny said the booklists had come at last. If you give them to me, I'll —" She broke off, registering the tension in the air. "Is everything all right?"

"A few someones think it was a mistake for Ron to be prefect," Harry said, still glaring daggers at the twins and Hermione.

"Prefect?" Mrs. Weasley echoed, looking at Ron. "Ron, you're not...?"

Ron held up his badge, bracing himself for her reaction once it sunk in.

She let out a shriek. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed, though she sounded very happy. "I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" George muttered, but his mother didn't seem to hear as she flung herself at Ron and began kissing him all over his face between her gushing.

"Mum... don't... Mum, get a grip," Ron muttered, trying to push her off.

She released him. "Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course."

"W-what do you mean?" She wasn't saying what he thought she was saying.

"You've got to have a reward for this! How about a nice new set of dress robes?"

"We've already bought him some," Fred said, still casting glances at Harry.

"Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rushing through, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers —"

"Mum, can I have a new broom?" Ron asked hopefully. "Not a really good one! Just — just a new one for a change..."

This morning couldn't be more surprising; Mrs. Weasley actually agreed and set off.

Ron caught Harry's eye. Harry was beaming at him brighter than the sun. It faltered when Fred spoke.

"You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?"

"We could curtsy, if you like," George said.

"Oh, shut up," Ron said.

"Or what?" Fred was grinning now. "Going to put us in detention?"

"I'd love to see him try," George said.

"I'll put you in detention if you don't shut up," Harry muttered darkly.

"Ooh, scary little boyfriend, aren't you?" Fred said. "Better watch our step."

"Yeah, it looks like our law-breaking days are finally over," George added, shaking his head.

They Disapparated. Ron could hear them in their room, roaring with laughter.

"Those two!" Hermione was glaring at the ceiling. "Don't pay any attention to them, Ron, they're only jealous!"

"I don't think they are. They've always said only prats become prefects ... still," he added, feeling excitement welling up inside him, "they've never had new brooms! I wish I could go with Mum and choose... she'll never be able to afford a Nimbus, but there's the new Cleansweep out, that'd be great... yeah, I think I'll go and tell her I like the Cleansweep, just so she knows..."

And with that, he ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred.... George.... I love you both... but there's a reason you're my least favorite Weasleys


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has some uncomfortable and guilty thoughts about Ron being prefect; Mrs. Weasley throws a party for Ron and Hermione; the boggart doesn't only affect her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back. Also, finally changed the title. Two or three people had suggested "Me and You," so I was like *shrug* okay me likey

It was silent for a moment, broken by Hermione.

"Erm — Harry — could I borrow Hedwig so I can tell Mum and Dad? They'll be really pleased — I mean prefect is something they can understand."

"Yeah, no problem," said Harry, who for some reason couldn't look at her anymore. "Take her."

She called Hedwig down and left.

Harry stood by himself for a while, his previous enthusiasm for Ron severely dampened. He was glad for Ron, he knew he was, so why did he feel so bad all of a sudden?

 _Because you deserve it more than he does_ , an ugly part of him said.

 _No!_ the other side of him argued, horrified. _Ron does deserve it! He's done loads of stuff!_

 _You've done more_.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. Was he a terrible boyfriend — or even just a terrible friend — for thinking this?

Yes. But he also knew he had meant every word he said to the twins. Footsteps sounded and he turned to see Ron.

"Just caught her!" he said happily. "She says she'll get the Cleansweep if she can."

"Cool," Harry said, and he was relieved he didn't feel as though the words had been forced out. "Listen — Ron — well done."

"I never thought it would be me!" Ron said, shaking his head. "I thought it would be you."

"Nah, Fred was right about one thing. I've caused too much trouble," Harry said, shrugging.

"But don't you wish you were prefect?" Ron asked.

"It would have been nice," Harry admitted. "But I've already experienced the prefect's bathroom.”

Ron laughed, his shoulders loosening. "Come on. We better start packing our trunks."

"To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!" Mr. Weasley cheered, and everyone echoed it.

Ron and Hermione beamed, and they all moved to the table to eat.

"I was never a prefect myself," Tonks said. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" Ginny said.

"Like the ability to behave myself."

Hermione took a sip of butterbeer and promptly choked. Ginny thumped her on the back. "What about you, Sirius?"

"No one would have made me prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," said Lupin. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Bill's hair.

"... getting really out of hand, and you're so good-looking, it would look much better shorter, wouldn't it, Harry?"

Harry, who had been listening to Ron talking about his new broom, jumped. "Huh?" Looking at Bill's hair, Harry was sharply reminded of Ron's hair the previous year and knew what he wanted to say. But he also didn't want to contradict Mrs. Weasley. "Oh — I dunno —"

He quickly moved off to where Fred and George were before she could insist on his opinion.

Ron paused in his descriptions of his broom when he realized Harry wasn't next to him. "Where did Harry go?"

"He's with your brothers," Sirius said, gesturing to Fred and George. As Ron turned to look, the twins wandered up, presumably to their room, leaving Harry alone.

Harry looked unhappy, and although he rejoined Ron at the table, he didn't eat anything else.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged.

Mrs. Weasley yawned. "Well, I think I'll sort out that boggart before I turn in ... Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, all right? Night, Harry, dear."

She left the kitchen. Harry watched her go with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You all right, Potter?" grunted Moody.

"Yeah, fine," Harry said.

Moody took a swig from his hipflask, his electric-blue eye staring sideways at Harry.

"Come here, I've got something that might interest you," he said.

Ron was distracted by Ginny nudging his shoulder. "We better clean up."

"I can take it," Tonks suggested, reaching over to grab Ron's plate.

"No, I got it," Ron said, wary of her breaking something.

Tonks shrugged. "Well, if you insist. Your first duty as prefect, hm?"

"Yeah, I guess." With Ginny and Hermione helping, they quickly had all the plates cleaned up and ready for the next meal.

Hermione yawned. "This was an exciting day," she said.

"Mhm," said Ron, whose mind was back to Harry now that that was over with. "Good night."

"Good night."

Lupin came walking in at that moment. His expression was sober. "Harry's in his room already," he said.

Ron exchanged a confused glance with Hermione. He was about to head up there himself. "Is something wrong?"

"He saw the boggart," Lupin said. "It's best if you hear it from him."

Ron looked at Hermione and back again. Wordlessly, he slipped past Lupin and headed to the second landing.

He arrived to see Harry hunched over, his hands covering his face. He was trembling.

"Harry?"

Harry's head shot up, his eyes almost wild in the darkness of the room. He jumped to his feet and flung his arms around Ron. Ron held him just as fiercely, his chin resting on top of Harry's head.

"Lupin said you saw the boggart," Ron said after a few seconds. "Didn't elaborate much."

"The boggart," Harry answered. "It was you. Dead." H shook his head slightly. "I mean, it had turned that way for your mum, but when I saw it, I just — I couldn't move."

"It wasn’t real,” Ron said, cupping his face. “See? I’m still here.”

Harry stared into Ron’s eyes with such an intensity Ron was surprised no one else could sense it in any of the surrounding floors. “Yes, but...”

"But what?" Ron prompted gently.

"I've had nightmares over the summer," Harry admitted. "Cedric dying. You dying instead of Cedric."

Ron was silent for a few seconds. When he had asked Harry if he had had any nightmares, Harry had said yes but didn't elaborate. Now Ron could understand why.

"I hate him. Voldemort," Harry said, his voice tinged with anger.

The last time Harry had spoken Voldemort's name Ron hadn't flinched, and this time was no different.

"I know.”

“What if he succeeds?" Harry murmured. He squeezed his eyes shut as if to hide away but they flew back open almost at once.

"He won't."

"But what if he does?"

"Then you and Hermione will continue fighting until he's dead," Ron said. "He will not succeed. I know he won't."

He spoke with a conviction that seemingly came out of nowhere, but as Harry gazed into Ron's eyes, Ron realized he believed himself. And perhaps Harry sensed this for his eyes hardened in determination.

"Right."

They slept soundly that night, comforted by the knowledge they had each other for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm surprised Harry didn't have nightmares of his friends dying in the books. Cause he loves his friends and found family, there's no denying that. Or... did he and I’m just misremembering?


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week is chaotic enough as it is; Ron tries out for Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wisdom teeth: out. Swelling: is going down. Writing motivation: is up. Hotel: Trivago. (Yes, I'm aware of how cringey that sounds.)

If someone asked Ron what the weather was like the next morning, he would probably have said there had been a hurricane inside. Fred and George had accidentally sent their trunk careening into Ginny, who fell down two flights of stairs, Sturgis Podmore never arrived, and Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Black's portrait seemed to be competing for loudest screech.

Yet somehow they made it onto the train in time. Although, after they reached Hogwarts, Ron guessed Harry would rather be on the Knight Bus than stared at with suspicion and fear.

And anger, as Seamus Finnigan apparently felt when Ron came into the dorm.

"You-Know-Who can't stay hidden for long," Ron said the next morning in an effort to cheer Harry up. "Then they'll be sorry."

Harry didn't look reassured.

History of Magic was the first class of the day, and after break was double Potions. Ron could hardly wait. Not.

"Hello, Harry!"

It was Cho Chang, the girl that Harry used to have a crush on. Harry had said she had encouraged him to ask Ron to the ball, and for that alone Ron was eternally grateful.

Harry seemed to have the same mindset; his face brightened a little upon seeing her. "Hi. Do you have a good summer?"

As soon as he said it, he looked as though he wished he hadn't.

Cho's face tautened, and Ron remembered she had dated Cedric. "Oh, it was all right, you know..."

Silence filled the air; Harry seemed to fumble for the right words.

Ron looked around and noticed the badge on her robes. "Is that a Tornadoes badge?" he said, pointing to it. "You don't support them, do you?"

Cho picked up on his accusatory tone and went on the defensive. "Yeah, I do."

"Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?" Ron said.

"I've supported them since I was six," said Cho coolly. "Anyway... see you, Harry." She walked away.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "You could have been more tactful."

"I had to think fast. It was about to get —"

"Couldn't you tell she wanted to talk to Harry?"

Couldn't Hermione tell they were struggling for words? "Yes, but at the rate they were going —"

"You didn’t have to attack her Quidditch team like that," Hermione persisted.

"Attacking? I wasn't attacking her, I was only —"

"Who cares if she supports the Tornados?"

"Oh, come on, half the people you see wearing those badges only bought them last season —"

"But what does it matter!"

They continued to fight until they reached Snape's classroom. Ron gave up eventually; Hermione hadn't let him finish a single sentence.

And to his annoyance, Harry didn't seem to have noticed either. But his annoyance faded away fast as they began working on their potion, the Draught of Peace. Nothing was peaceful about the process, and by the end of class Ron's cauldron was spitting green sparks. Harry's was no better with the dark gray steam coming out, but Hermione's looked perfect as always.

Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts were no better and by that evening, Ron was already done with fifth year, even though he knew it would only get worse later.

On top of that, Ron was anxiously waiting for Friday for Quidditch tryouts. It would be a chance to try out his new broom — and give him an opportunity to fly with Harry instead of just sitting in the stands watching him play.

Unfortunately, Harry had landed himself in detention with Umbridge for the entire week, so Ron wouldn't be able to show him his skills then.

 _Would I even make it?_ he thought. He thought he was a decent player, but Gryffindor needed more than decent players to win.

As Harry headed off for his first detention, Ron snuck out to the Quidditch stadium with his Cleansweep and grabbed a Quaffle. It was perhaps more difficult to bewitch the Quaffle into flying through the hoop than actually blocking, but he did all right. He practiced a few hours every night and snuck back in before anyone would notice. And he succeeded.

Until Thursday, that is. He was heading back when Harry nearly walked right into him. He pushed his Cleansweep behind him even though there was no point in hiding it. Still, Ron improvised a feeble excuse that Harry didn't accept until he finally told him he was going to try out for Keeper. He waited for Harry to laugh, to make a doubtful remark, but he didn't. His eyes brightened for the first time since they arrived at Hogwarts.

"It's a brilliant idea! It'd be really cool if you got on the team! I've never seen you play Keeper, are you good?"

Ron was instantly relieved, but something caught his eye as Harry reached up to scratch his nose.

"Harry, what's that on the back of your hand?" he said, alarmed.

"It's just a cut," Harry said, trying to hide his hand with as much success as Ron had with his Cleansweep. "It's nothing —"

Ron grabbed it and held in so he could take a better look. _I must not tell lies_ was carved into the skin, glistening red and fresh. Feeling sick, he looked up at Harry, whose head was now lowered. "I thought you said she was just giving you lines?"

Harry hesitated, but he gave in and began telling him about Umbridge's detentions, where he was forced to write with quills that used blood instead of ink. But he refused to say anything to McGonagall or Dumbledore.

The next day, before Harry went for his final detention, Ron stopped him. "Harry," he said almost pleadingly, "please — for your own sake or mine or whoever's — try not get in trouble with her again."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Harry said.

"Just don't rise to the bait. Please."

Harry's eyes softened as they met Ron's and he nodded. "I'll try."

"Good. I better go. Quidditch."

Harry kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck. I know you'll make it."

He turned and began walking away, so he didn't see Ron straighten his back and walk out to the Quidditch pitch with a spring to his step.

But as he waited for his turn to Keep, Ron felt his confidence begin to ebb. He kept thinking about Harry's scarred hand and ended up letting in two goals when he went up.

 _Focus, Ron!_ he thought, shaking his head. _Harry believes in you. Don't let him down!_

He did much better after that, but he couldn't help but think Vicky Frobisher would make a better Keeper. But he needn't worry about her.

"You know," said Vicky as she and Ron watched Geoffrey Hooper, "I don't know if I'd be able to do this. I'm in the Charms Club, and I'm not going to abandon that for Keeper."

"Then I'm afraid you won't be the Keeper," Angelina told her, but Vicky didn't look all that disappointed.

"All right. It was a fun experience. Bye, Ron."

Ron bade her farewell as she flew back to the ground and headed inside. He was a bit relieved; Vicky had flown better in his opinion, but that still left Hooper, who was equally as good.

But he was very whiny, complaining about this, that, or the other, and Ron was elated when Angelina told him he didn't make it.

Then she turned to Ron himself. He thought he saw a flicker of uncertainty, but it was gone before he could be sure. "All right, Ron. You're the new Keeper. Congratulations."

Ron beamed, and even Fred's doubtful snort from behind didn't dampen his spirits. "Okay."

"Good. Now," she addressed the entire team, "we will have a practice session tomorrow at two o'clock."

The team murmured assent and headed inside. Angelina and Alicia went to grab some butterbeer.

Ron looked around for his friends and found Hermione sitting in front of the fireplace. He ran over to her. "Hermione, I'm the new Keeper!" he announced.

Hermione smiled, though she seemed to be having a difficult time keeping her eyes open. "That's great, Ron."

Ron looked around. "Harry still not back yet?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess not."

Katie handed them each butterbeer. Ron was halfway through with his when Harry arrived.

"Harry, I did it, I'm Keeper!"

Harry jumped. "What? Oh — brilliant!"

Ron shoved a butterbeer into his hands energetically.

"Come here, Ron, and see if Oliver's old robes fit you," called Katie, "we can take off his name and put yours on instead."

As Ron went to follow, he turned to look over his shoulder. Angelina was talking to Harry, a frown on her face. Ron felt his stomach drop. She was telling him he wasn't very good, he just knew it.

 _Well, she can't do anything about it now_. Ron resolved to try hard to ensure he did not let his team down — or Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, friendos. I hope this update was satisfying. See you next time!


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first weekend of term; Percy sends Ron a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! *gently places update in your hands* BYE

Early the next morning, Harry went to the Owlery to send a letter off to Sirius. He had just sent it off when he saw a reptilian horse fly soar from the trees and go back down.

The Owlery door opened, making him jump. It was Cho Chang, and she looked just as surprised to see Harry there as he was her.

"Hi."

"Oh ... hi. I didn't think anyone would be up here this early... I only remembered five minutes ago, it's my mum's birthday."

She held up the parcel.

"Right," said Harry. "Nice day." The weather, really?

"Yeah," said Cho, looking around for a suitable owl. "Good Quidditch conditions. I haven't been out all week, have you?"

"No."

Cho was coaxing a barn owl to attach her parcel to.

"Hey, has Gryffindor got a new Keeper yet?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's Ron," Harry replied proudly.

"The Tornados-hater?" Cho said. At Harry's raised eyebrow, she went on quickly, "How are you two doing, by the way?"

"We're doing fine," Harry said, grinning. "He's great."

Cho smiled. "I bet. Cedric used to say you would look at him like no one was around."

Harry's grin slid off his face.

Cho's smile disappeared, too. "That Umbridge woman's foul. Putting you in detention just because you told the truth about how — how — how he died. Everyone heard about it, it was all over the school. You were really brave standing up to her like that."

At one point, Harry would have reacted strongly to her words. Now, all he could think about was his hand and the words etched in the skin. "Yeah, well —"

He didn't get to finish — Harry hadn't really thought about it when he opened his mouth anyway — for the Owlery door opened again and in came Filch. Something about ordering Dungbombs...

But Cho rescued him, claiming she was there when Harry sent it off. They headed out together and separated at the end of a corridor.

Harry went to join his friends in the Great Hall, feeling pleased despite the brief moment of awkwardness. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

But as they began to practice for Quidditch, Harry felt his optimism ebbing away. Ron had done well when it was just him and Harry, but once the rest of the team came, his nerves seemed to get to him.

Even Fred and George, who Harry had been prepared to reprimand, didn't say anything. Not that they needed to — the Slytherins were doing just fine on their own jeering from the stands.

By the end, Katie had to go to the hospital wing and Ron was feeling no better about his skills. And on top of Quidditch, he and Harry were behind on homework. So they ended up spending all of Sunday on Professors McGonagall and Sinistra's essays.

"How bad was I really?" Ron said after a few hours.

Harry hesitated for a few seconds in which he dipped his quill into his ink pot. "You weren't bad, Ron, you were just anxious."

"Yeah, well, anxious isn't going to help us win," Ron muttered.

Harry didn't know what else to say.

And Ron didn't know how Harry could have so much faith in him. Unless he was just trying to be a good boyfriend. The thought nearly made him burst out and ask him right then and there, but one look at Harry, who was absentmindedly rubbing his scarred hand, and his anger deflated.

"Nearly done?" Hermione had appeared.

"No," Ron said.

"Jupiter's biggest moon is Ganymede, not Callisto," she said, "and it's Io that's got the volcanoes."

Ron's anger spilled out. "Thanks," he snarled.

"Sorry, I only —"

"Yeah, well, if you've just come over here to criticize —"

Hermione looked past him and out the window. "Ron —"

"I haven't got time to listen to a sermon, all right, Hermione," Ron continued, still fired up, "I'm up to my neck in it here —"

"No — look!"

Ron turned and saw a screech owl on the windowsill.

"Isn't that Hermes?" Hermione said.

"Blimey, it is!" Ron scrambled to his feet, hope brewing in his chest. Had Percy written to apologize to him?

But as he began to read the letter, his hopes were dashed. It started off as a congratulations for his becoming prefect, then went on about Harry, although not in the direction he would have liked.

.. _. But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron. I know we left on bad terms, but I hope you have had time to think about what I said. From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. Once again, I regret to say I should never had encouraged you to pursue a relationship with him. Nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with him..._

_It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter — I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent — but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behaviour that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you..._

_Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect._

_Your brother,_

_Percy_

Ron let the letter fall from his numb fingers. Harry and Hermione read it together.

"Well," Harry said when he was finished, "if you want to — er — what is it? Oh yeah — 'sever ties' with me, I swear I won't get violent."

Ron didn't speak. This was his brother Percy who had written to him. The same Percy who Ron had gone to for advice back in his third year. The one who said Ron should tell Harry how he felt. Who backed off when Ron said he didn't think he was ready for a relationship just yet seeing he was only thirteen at the time.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Ron had asked.

Percy had shrugged. "I doubt he'll break off your friendship. It might be a bit awkward at first, but you'll be fine. I'm sure there's other boys — or girls — you'll find."

At that point in time, Ron had harbored doubts he would find another person like Harry, and by the fourth year, his doubts had proven to be true.

"Ron?" Harry gave his shoulder a nudge.

"Sorry, just thinking." His earlier rage overtook his shock and he snatched the letter back, tearing it into pieces.

Hermione and Harry stared at him.

"What were you thinking about?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"It's not important," Ron said brusquely. But then he burst out, "I don't get it! One moment, Percy's happy for me and telling me to go for it, the next he's regretting it! I just — argh!"

He buried his head in his hands. "He means well, I know, and I'm so angry I can't stay mad at him."

He pushed his frustration aside and pulled Professor Sinistra's essay toward him. "Come on, we ve got to get this finished before dawn.”

Hermione looked at him for a moment, then held out her hand. "Oh, give them here."

"What?" Ron looked at her in surprise.

"Give them to me, I'll look through them and correct them," she said.

"Are you serious?" Ron grinned. "Ah, Hermione, you're a lifesaver, what can I —?"

"What you can say is, 'We promise we'll never leave our homework this late again.'"

"Thanks a million, Hermione," said Harry weakly, passing over his essay and sinking back into his armchair.

As Hermione began to work on their essays, Ron chanced a glance at Harry. His expression was unreadable, a sign his emotions were at an all-time high. But Ron could guess what he was thinking.

Out of all the people that would believe Harry to be dangerous, Percy was not high on the list. After all, he knew Harry better than most people — or so one would think.

Without speaking, Ron scooted over and pulled Harry closer. Harry leaned his head on Ron’s shoulder.

It was this scene that Sirius came across as his head appeared in the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eff you, Malferret, and the rest of your buddies. And Percy... I love you... but I'm making this so angsty for you. Why do we love torturing our faves?


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group? No way — okay, maybe it's a little tempting

The following week brought a new sense of determination in Harry. He had promised he would try not to lose his temper with Umbridge, even if she was going to be more intolerable with her new position as High Inquisitor, which surely meant his life would be even more hellish than it was already.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a success despite Hermione arguing with Umbridge about counterjinxes. Harry took great satisfaction in the flicker of frustration that he did not rise to challenge her.

As they were leaving, Ron leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You did pretty well back there."

Harry shrugged, but he couldn't stop the warmth rising in his chest. And the next morning, Angelina walked by with a nod of approval.

He was unfortunately less successful in Care of Magical Creatures, when Umbridge asked Goyle about an injury in that class.

"That was me," Malfoy piped up, only too eager to make Hagrid look bad. "I was slashed by a hippogriff."

"A hippogriff?" Umbridge echoed, scribbling on her clipboard.

Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder, but Harry was too furious to hold back. "Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do."

Ron and Hermione groaned.

"One night's detention, I think," Umbridge said.

Harry didn't look at Ron for the rest of class.

Thankfully, it had only been that one night. For the next two weeks, Harry managed to stay clear of Umbridge except in the classroom.

Part of that was because he was more determined than ever not to give her satisfaction and cut his hand up further, but a larger part was because Hermione had given him something else to think about: She had thought Harry could teach some people Defense Against the Dark Arts since Umbridge wouldn't.

Him? Teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts? And Ron had said it was a good idea, too, once Hermione had explained it. Harry had thought they were both mental.

Yet as time went by, Harry had found himself subconsciously planning lessons with spells he had already learned. Maybe it wasn't such a terrible idea after all. And if both Ron _and_ Sirius thought it was a good idea... maybe it was worth trying.

But still, even if a couple people were interested, Harry didn't see how this could help in the long run. Much to his amazement, way more than a couple people appeared. In fact, there were enough people to make up a whole classroom! And most of them were actually willing to join.

"All good practice if you want to be a professor," Ron said cheerfully as they left Hog's Head behind. "Although that Zacharias bloke's a wart."

"Cho's friend didn't look all that keen, either," Harry commented, remembering the look the curly-haired girl had given him.

"Well, they both signed, so they can't back out now," Hermione pointed out, stepping into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. "But Zacharias did seem interested when he overheard me telling Ernie and Hannah, and Michael Corner and his friends wouldn't have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny —"

Ron choked on his butterbeer. "What? Ginny's going out with Michael? Since when?"

"They met the Yule Ball and got together at the end of last year," Hermione told him.

Ron looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"Well," Ron said, "I suppose since Harry's unavailable..."

Harry snorted, but Hermione gave him a look. "Actually, she realized she didn't hold any feelings toward Harry when you told us you were going with him. So if anything, she's relieved."

"Oh." Ron raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's... good to know."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she didn't look annoyed anymore. In fact, a teasing note edged he voice as she added, "Well, I'm not really surprised you hadn't noticed they came in together. You just couldn't keep your eyes off Harry."

Ron opened and closed his mouth several times. But he did not deny this, and as they started back to head back, Harry found himself appreciating the beauty of the Hogsmeade village more than ever.

Hermione's idea seemed much better now that it was moving forward. Even though Ron and Harry were still behind on homework, Ron could almost feel the satisfaction coming off Harry in waves.

The weather simply added to their good mood. The trio sat in the shade of a large beech tree to enjoy what could be the last sunny day of autumn. Hermione brought wool to work on the hats and scarves for the house-elves. As they finally finished their homework, Harry even allowed himself to lay his head in Ron's lap while Ron played with his hair.

He looked very peaceful, his eyebrows not knitted in anger or frustration, his shoulders loose, his mouth parted slightly. When Ron shifted to make himself more comfortable, Harry let out a small noise of protest and snuggled closer.

Hermione was right, Ron thought. He really couldn't keep his eyes off Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter, but I wanted to keep it fluffy


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first D.A. meetings are held; Harry has another "Oh no, he's hot" moment with Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, I almost forgot I made Pavender (Parvati x Lavender) a couple. Whoopsie doodle. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

The peace could not last forever, for Umbridge seemed to have somehow learned of the defense group and was quick to put a stop to it. Or so she hoped. There was no way in hell Harry was going to let her win — he was more determined than ever to make the defense group work.

So in the days following the announcement, Harry began planning what he would teach. He should start small, perhaps the Disarming Charm, and work from there. If only they knew where to practice; even if it were only the three of them, the noise would bound to bring attention to them quickly. Twenty–eight people just made it all the more difficult.

It was perhaps pure luck that Dobby knew about the Room of Requirement; by eight o'clock the next evening, those that had attended the first meeting had arrived.

After thinking some more on what spells he wanted to start with, Harry had decided to go with his original plan.

"I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful —"

"Oh, please." The complaint unsurprisingly came from Zacharias Smith, who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life in June."

Ron stiffened beside him.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry continued to Smith.

Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else.

"Okay," said Harry, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

Harry himself partnered with Neville since no one else would, and the room was soon filled with shouts of "Expelliarmus!" As they practiced, Harry noticed almost no one was managing to disarm their partners, although he did catch sight of Hermione's wand flying through the air and into Ron's hand at one point. Harry felt a glow of pride.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville said, and Harry's wand was wrenched out of his unsuspecting hand.

"I DID IT!" Neville crowed. "I've never done it before — I DID IT!"

"Good one!" Harry said. "Listen, Neville, can you take it in turns to practice with Ron and Hermione for a couple of minutes so I can walk around and see how the rest are doing?"

He wandered around to observe the others without distractions. Some, like Ginny, were doing well, but others were having a harder time. Harry did his best to help those in need, and gradually the performance improved.

As he came back around to Ron, Hermione, and Neville, Neville's wand zipped toward Hermione and sailed past her extended hand to smack her in the face.

"Not bad," Harry called.

"My catching skills could use a little work," she admitted, rubbing her nose.

“Well, at least your opponent doesn’t have their wand.”

When Harry went around to Cho, he approached from behind, causing her to set her friend's sleeve on fire.

"Sorry, Marietta!" she said.

Marietta extinguished the fire and glared at Harry.

"You startled me, I was doing all right before now!" Cho said.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I thought you heard me."

"Over all this noise?"

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Good point."

He was so caught up in it all that it wasn't until Hermione reminded him of the time that he called the meeting to an end.

Using the Marauder's Map, Harry sent them out in groups of three and four until only he, Ron, and Hermione were left.

"That was really, really good, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, it was!" Ron was practically bouncing with energy still not yet spent. "You're a brilliant teacher, Harry."

And then he went on about how Harry had gone around helping those in need in such detail Harry would probably have wondered if he had even practiced had he not seen him disarm Hermione three times.

"Yeah, well," said Harry, trying to sound nonchalant, "you did really good, too. Expelliarmus-ing and all."

Realizing what he had just said, he ducked his head under the pretense of checking the map and hurried on.

Behind him, Hermione muttered, "'Expelliarmus-ing'?

"It's the word to describe the act of using the Disarming Charm," Ron told her without skipping a beat. "Hadn't you heard?"

He sounded so serious, and Hermione's responding "No?" sounded so uncertainly lost, that Harry struggled to contain his laughter.

Looking back after two weeks of D.A. meetings, Harry wondered why he had ever doubted Hermione's idea. Everyone was doing great — Neville was finally able to disarm Hermione, Colin mastered the Impediment Jinx after three meetings, and Parvati had used the Reductor Curse and sent a table crumbling to dust.

Lavender had been unable to keep her eyes off Parvati for the rest of the meeting. Harry would probably had thought it looked weird if it weren't the fact that he was struggling not to do the same with Ron, who had also made brilliant improvement. It didn't help that he usually rolled his sleeves up to his elbows when the room got too warm, something Harry did not need to see as he continued to walk around helping people.

He may have tripped once, but that was only because he had been trying to duck to avoid getting hit by a stray spell, not because he had been watching Ron. At least that's what he told Parvati, who had seen this, but she just raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him and said nothing.

And later, as Harry waited for Neville to get back into position, he muttered, "He must be doing that on purpose."

"Doing what?" asked a clueless Neville.

"Nothing," Harry lied. "You ready, Neville?"

As the meeting came to a close, Fred sidled up to Harry and whispered, "I guess I was wrong. You don't need to wait until spring to see those —"

"Shut up and get back to the common room," Harry retorted because he had nothing better to say.

Fred snickered and ran off to join George and Lee.

Ron was by Harry's side now. "What did Fred want?"

"Nothing important," Harry lied again, very much needing to get away before he did something stupid like run his hand along Ron's arm.

Ron wasn't the only one who could keep his eyes off his boyfriend, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of their first lesson? Harry's fixation on Ron's arms, (which by the way was 100% inspired by Rupert Grint in Deathly Hallows)? Voldemort better watch out


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Quidditch match of the year (Gryffindor vs. Slytherin)
> 
> Alternate summary: Can the Slytherins not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, forgot to update yesterday. But here it is

Practicing in D.A. meetings in private was one thing, Ron thought, but playing Quidditch in front of the entire school was another. Gryffindor was playing first against Slytherin, and Ron kept alternating between eagerness to prove himself and trepidation for messing up.

_Don't let the team down_ , he told himself multiple times a day. _Or Harry. Or the team. Or Harry_.

He still didn't know how Harry could have so much faith in him; his brothers wouldn't speak negatively about him, but Ron often caught them exchanging dubious glances behind Harry's back during practice. Even Angelina had her doubts; Ron saw her speaking with Harry on more than one occasion.

To make it even worse, the Slytherins were taking every opportunity to jeer at the Gryffindors.

"Hey, Potty, I heard Warrington's sworn to knock you off your broom on Saturday."

Harry only laughed and retorted, "Warrington's aim's so pathetic I'd be more worried if he was aiming for the person next to me."

He was used to the jibes, but Ron wasn't, so every time Draco Malfoy imitated Ron dropping the Quaffle, Ron couldn't muster up a good response. Harry, however, finally retaliated and mimed bouncing something up and down with his wand under the pretense of asking Hermione about the Levitating Charm. After that, Malfoy left Ron alone.

It was too bad the weather was cold; Ron thought he may have felt better if it was less gloomy. He followed Harry to the Great Hall, taking note of the crown-shaped badges the Slytherins wore. _Weasley is our King_ was written on them.

Ron wrenched his gaze away, but it was too late. He had seen the words, he wasn't about to forget them anytime soon.

"Don't pay attention to them," Harry said, one hand gripping his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say," Ron muttered. "It's not you they're talking about."

"No, but it's my boyfriend and best friend," Harry replied firmly. "Besides, once you're in the air, you won't have to look at them."

Unfortunately, the badges weren't the end of the Slytherins' taunts.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

Ron tried to block it out, but they seemed to sing louder and louder until they blocked out Lee's commentary.

_Weasley was born in a bin_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our King_

"— come on, Ron!" Somewhere in the distance, Lee's voice cut through the words.

Ron's head snapped up just in time to see the Quaffle zooming his direction. He dived, arms flailing, but the Quaffle soared right between them. His ears felt very hot despite the cold weather.

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN_

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN_...

Ron glanced at Harry, who was turning his head around for the Snitch. He desperately hoped Harry found it quickly; the sooner the match was over, the sooner he could quit...

And he did. But not before Ron missed another goal.

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN_

And a third.

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING_

And a fourth.

There were more screams, though they didn't come from the Slytherins. Ron looked to see the Gryffindors running from the stands, cheering. They had won... It was a time to celebrate.

Except for Ron, who flew to the ground and began walking away. He was done. Just done.

Meanwhile, Angelina was helping a winded Harry to his feet.

"It was that thug Crabbe," she explained, "he whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch — but we won, Harry, we won!"

Malfoy snorted, his face twisted in its usual sneer.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper... but then he was _born in a bin_... did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Harry, who had just spotted Ron walking back to the changing rooms with his head lowered, hardly heard.

"Going to comfort your boyfriend, Potter?" Malfoy said.

Harry would have gladly left Malfoy to waste oxygen, but he couldn't help but toss one last statement over his shoulder: "Yeah, I am. Maybe you should go comfort your teammates after losing so badly."

He heard Malfoy say something else, but he had already started toward Ron.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Ron berated himself. How could he have actually thought he stood a chance on the team? Angelina must've been mad picking him of all people. And worse, there was no way Harry would ever — Harry!

An image flitted in Ron's mind, a furious Crabbe slamming his bat into the Bludger, sending it hurdling toward Harry, whose fist had just closed around the Snitch.

Oh God, Ron didn't even check to see if he was all right. What kind of boyfriend was he? He turned, intending to go back and check, only to find himself face to face with Harry himself.

"Harry!" Ron cried, partly in surprise but mostly in relief. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit winded." Harry peered closer. "But more importantly, are you okay?"

As quickly as his relief had come, it was swallowed up in misery. "No. I'm sorry. I nearly screwed things up for Gryffindor."

"You were nervous, that's all!"

"It was that song that wound me up —"

"It would've wound anyone up. Ron —"

"I should just resign first thing tomorrow," Ron said tiredly.

He wasn't prepared for the look of sheer horror on Harry's face. Nor the passion behind his next words. "What? No!"

"Why not?" Ron burst out. "I'm rubbish at this. You saw me out there."

"No, you're not!" Harry seemed to search for the right words. "I don't think even Wood would have been able to stand that song."

He winced a little at his words, but Ron appreciated the sentiment.

"Fred and George think I'm rubbish."

"Maybe so, but that's not stopping them from trying to pummel Malfoy into the dirt."

"What?" said Ron with a raise of his eyebrows. "They're beating up Malfoy?"

"Well, the others were holding them back last I looked," Harry said with a glance over his shoulder.

They fell silent, neither knowing what to say.

"I don't suppose we should hope the Slytherins will lose their voices if they keep singing," Harry said after a moment. "Then they'll have to shut up."

Ron snorted. "Yeah. Let's hope they do."

Harry smiled a little. "You ready to face the team?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Besides, they still won. Hope bloomed in his chest.

Harry's hand slipped in his and they walked back inside together.

The rest of the Gryffindor team was huddled around the fire when they all entered the common room. The first thing Ron noticed was that no one was celebrating. Something heavy landed in his stomach. "What's wrong?"

Angelina spoke, her voice hollow. "Umbridge banned Fred and George from the team."

"What?" Harry and Ron exclaimed, gaping.

"George attacked Malfoy," Ginny explained. "And Umbridge thought it'd be safe to ban Fred since he would've attacked if he wasn't being held back."

Fred's face twisted into a sneer. "I would've pounded the little scumbag to a pulp."

Harry and Ron remained silent.

Angelina slowly stood up. "I'm going to bed. "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream..." She went off, mumbling under her breath.

The others followed, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind.

Hermione looked at Ron, measuring his expression. "Are you all right?"

Ron shrugged. "I will be."

"That song — it was completely horrible," she went on. "I'm so sorry, Ron."

Ron shrugged again. "It's not like it's your fault."

"I know, but I wish I could have done something."

"Like what? Cast a Silencing Charm over the lot of them?" Ron joked.

"Well, now that you mention it," Hermione said, laughing a little. "And," she added more brightly, "I can think of one thing that might cheer you both up."

"And what's that?" Harry said skeptically.

"Hagrid's back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comfort is not my forte, but I had a little help in writing this.
> 
> Poor Ron :(. The boy just can't catch a break. Malfoy's face, on the other hand...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the term could've gone better. But at least it didn't go worse.

The relief at having Hagrid back was unfortunately short-lived. Umbridge inspected his first Care of Magical Creatures lesson for the term, in which Hagrid had started on thestrals. It hadn't gone well. Ron remembered how pleased Umbridge had been with Professor Grubbly-Plank in comparison and had a feeling Hagrid wouldn't last long. He hoped he was wrong.

Still, Ron couldn't say he quite enjoyed being in the presence of creatures he couldn't even see. It did explain what Harry saw as they were getting into the carriage, though. Ron had wanted to believe him, but when you can't see something, you're bound to have some doubts of its existence.

With December came more homework and, for Ron and Hermione, more prefect duties. Ron began to envy Harry for not having to deal with Peeves, cheeky first and second years, and the cantankerous Argus Filch.

"You're doing great," said Harry when Ron had complained about a particular group of first years who had run him ragged. "You have way more patience than I do."

Ron grunted, but he found the next time he had to watch over the first years to be less stressful.

The only source of positivity now was the D.A. meetings, the only time anyone truly seemed alive. On the last meeting before the holidays, Harry had them going over spells they've already covered.

Ron and Hermione teamed up as usual. Hermione barely gave him a chance to get into position before crying, "Impedimenta!"

"I wasn't ready!" Ron protested when he finally unfroze.

"A good wizard is always ready," Hermione replied.

Ron considered this, then raised his wand and said, "Impedimenta!"

Surprise flashed onto Hermione's face just before the jinx hit.

"Like that?" Ron said once she unfroze about a minute later.

Hermione tried to look angry but a smile forced its way onto her face. "Yes."

Next up was the Stunning Charm. Because the of the room's space, only half of the group practiced at a time.

Ron saw Harry watching and, in his eagerness to show him how well he could Stun someone, ended up making Hermione fly into the cushions with a little more force than he anticipated.

Hermione scrambled to her feet, ruffled but obviously determined not to show it.

The lesson ended after an hour. As the students left in their usual small clusters, Harry collected the cushions with Ron and Hermione.

Ron caught sight of Cho hanging back, silent tears running down her face. "I'll be there in a moment," he said to Harry.

Harry nodded and left with Hermione.

Alone now with Cho, Ron approached her. "Hey, Cho, what's wrong?"

Cho jumped. "Oh, it's just... I was thinking... if he'd known it all... he'd still be alive."

Ah, Cedric. Ron should've known. "I'm sure he did. I mean, I wasn't there with him in the maze, but based on what Harry said, it was pretty gruesome. It's just... You-Know-Who was even more so."

"Harry survived when he was a baby," Cho said quietly.

"Yeah, but no one knows how, least of all him," Ron pointed out. "It's not something he likes to think about."

"And I'm sure he doesn't like listening to me talk about this, either."

Ron didn't know what to say. It was true, Harry didn't talk about Cedric much. "Harry tends to keep his troubles inside. It's how he's always operated."

"But he has you." Cho looked at Ron. "You're there for him, making sure he's okay."

"Yeah. I try to be."

Cho smiled a little. "You're a wonderful person, Ron. Harry's lucky to have you. And I'm really sorry about that song."

Ron nodded stiffly. "Yeah. It's horrible."

Cho nodded back. Without another word, she slipped past Ron and headed for the entrance.

Ron arrived in the common room to see that only Harry and Hermione were still up.

"What was up with Cho?" Harry asked.

"She was thinking about... him," Ron said.

"Oh." Harry looked away.

"That's pretty obvious," Hermione said. "She must be feeling sad because of Cedric dying. And she has no one to talk to, at least no one that can understand her. She's also afraid she's going to be kicked off the Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly."

Ron shook her head. "She's going to explode," he said, "with all those feelings inside her. I better finish up Transfiguration."

Twenty minutes later, Ron had finished and was in bed with Harry in his arms.

If Ron had known he would be spending the holidays at Grimmauld Place trying to speak to Harry, he would've come up with something by now. But ever since they, the twins, and Ginny had overheard Mad-Eye Moody saying Voldemort had somehow possessed Harry, he had kept away.

"Any luck?" said Hermione as Ron reentered his room.

"Hermione!" Ron grinned despite himself. "What are you doing here? I thought you were skiing with your parents. Or did you miss reading?"

"Skiing is fun!" Hermione said, her already pink ears going even pinker.

Ron snorted. "Okay. But no," he went on, his grin sliding off his face. "He's not talking to anyone."

Hermione's face softened. "I can try to get him down if you'd like."

"May as well," Ginny said. "He's with Buckbeak."

Hermione left the room.

"How are you so calm?" Ron asked. Once the initial shock had worn off, she had seemed to come to a conclusion.

"If Hermione can get Harry to even be in the same room as us, you'll see."

To Ron's surprise and gratitude, she did.

"Harry —"

"What?" Harry snapped.

Ron's temper flared alongside his. "There's no need to get so defensive."

"Really? And I suppose there is a need for you to be avoid looking at me."

Ron sighed loudly. "We're not avoiding you, Harry. You're the one who's not letting us talk to you."

"I don't want anyone to talk to me," Harry snapped.

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you," Ginny broke in, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels."

Oh, right. Ron felt like kicking himself for not remembering that and by the way Harry stiffened, so did he.

He swung around to face her. "I forgot.”

"Lucky you," Ginny said coolly.

"I'm sorry." And with a visible effort to calm down, he went on, "So... so, do you think I'm being possessed, then?"

"Well, can you remember everything you've been doing?" Ginny asked. "Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No."

"Then You-Know-Who hasn't ever possessed you," said Ginny simply. "When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there."

Harry didn't reply, but his face considerably brightened as he stared at her. "But the dream — it was like I was the snake —"

"I doubt it. You didn't leave the bed," Ron pointed out. "So You-Know-Who couldn't have taken you out of Hogwarts. Putting aside the fact you can't Apparate within Hogwarts," he added as Hermione opened her mouth.

Harry looked like he was struggling to make sense of what he just learned. "So I'm not dangerous, then?"

Ron shrugged. "I'd say you're pretty dangerous."

Harry cast an exasperated glance around Ron, though his lips were twitching. "You know what I meant."

Now that they knew for certain there had been no possession involved, Harry seemed much more keen on joining the festivities. Ron heard him humming "God Rest You, Merry Hippogriffs" under his breath at one point.

Ron was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts after such a stressful holiday break, and his feelings only deepened when his father arrived from the hospital cured.

"Where's Harry?" Arthur asked, looking around.

"He's talking with Snape," Ron said.

" _Professor_ Snape," Molly reprimanded him, but neither Ron nor Arthur took much notice.

"Well, come on, then," Arthur said cheerily.

They entered the kitchen with the rest of their family and Hermione.

"Cured!" Arthur announced. "Completely cured!"

The sight in front of them made the smile slide off Ron's face. Harry was standing with his arms outstretched toward Sirius and Snape, both of which had their wands drawn.

"Merlin's beard," Arthur said, "what's going on here?"

Sirius and Snape lowered their wands but didn't answer. Snape pocketed his wand and brushed past the Weasleys. He paused at the door to turn back. "Six o'clock Monday evening, Potter," he said and was gone.

Sirius brushed off Arthur's question and they all sat down to eat.

"So," Ron said quietly to Harry, "what did Snape want?"

His jaw dropped as Harry told him about Occlumency. Having extra lessons with Snape was sure to be a nightmare in of itself!

The next morning, Ron spotted Sirius speaking with Harry in a hushed undertone, casting furtive glances toward Molly. He didn't get a chance to ask about it until much later, when they were away from Grimmauld Place, off the nauseating Knight Bus, and finally back in their dorm.

"He gave me something," Harry said. "A way to let him know if Snape gives me a hard time, he said. I doubt I'll ever need it."

Ron looked at Harry's trunk for a long moment, but all he said was, "Well, it's good to have it just in case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many chapters and/or sections end with Harry and Ron falling asleep or about to go to sleep.


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second term of fifth year and Harry has his priorities. They're not straight, of course, and they're probably not right, but they're there.

Harry spent much of the next morning in silent dread for his first Occlumency lesson. Was Snape going to see into his mind? What would he see? He was surely going to see the times Harry spent with Ron, times that Harry would rather keep to himself and Ron.

On top of fretting over that, D.A. members kept coming up and asking when the first meeting of the term would be. His answer remained the same: He didn't know, just that it wouldn't be that night.

The only ray of light came from Cho Chang when she stopped to talk to Harry.

"Had a good Christmas?"

"Yeah, not bad," Harry replied.

"Mine was pretty quiet. By the way, there's another Hogsmeade trip next month, did you see the notice?"

Harry shook his head.

"It's on Valentine's Day..." As Harry continued to stare at her blankly, she continued, "You could ask Ron to go with you."

The pieces fell together. "Oh! Right, thanks, Cho."

He hurried off to find Ron, aware of Cho laughing behind him.

Apparently, Ron had had the same thought for they both ended up asking at the same time.

"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yes," they said.

“Great," said Ron.

"Yeah," was Harry's brilliant response.

Hermione stifled a laugh.

Harry supposed it could have gone worse.

"I don't see how Occlumency could have gone worse."

Ron cast a sidelong glance at Harry as they entered their dorm. He had just told Ron and Hermione about his discovery, that the weapon Voldemort was looking for was in the Department of Mysteries. He was certain of it.

"Well, I suppose it should help in the long run, right?" said Ron uncertainly.

Harry shrugged. Then his legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed on the floor.

"Harry!" Ron fell to his side.

A laugh sounded, and it sounded so wild, so insane, that it was only when Harry rolled onto his back that Ron realized that Harry himself had made the sound. Sweat poured down his forehead.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, shaking him.

Harry's eyes flew open and the laughter died away. "He's really happy," he croaked.

"About what?"

"I don't know. Something he's been hoping for." He spoke with such certainty that Ron felt a shiver run through his body.

"We'll probably find out soon enough, whatever it is," said Ron, helping Harry to his feet.

Ron had been right, unsurprisingly, for the next morning, Harry found himself looking into the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange on the front page of the  _Daily Prophet_ . She was the only witch, he noticed; the other nine were wizards, but they were all Death Eaters regardless.

The Ministry claimed that Sirius must have helped them escape Azkaban, but over the next few days, Harry noticed many students didn't seem happy with this and seemed to be falling back on the possibility that Voldemort had returned.

The news motivated the D.A. members to work harder than ever in the next meetings, especially Neville, who practiced and practiced with cold determination. Harry couldn't have been more proud of them all.

If only Quidditch practice and Occlumency lessons were going as well. Angelina had found replacements for the Beaters, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, both of whom seemed much too nervous holding bats, and of course Snape was his usual sneering self. Harry clung on to the hope that at least he could catch the Snitch before it could get ugly.

It was a relief when the fourteenth of February came. Angelina had wanted to hold a practice session, but Harry convinced her to schedule it another day so he could spend time with Ron.

Angelina had softened slightly. "Oh, all right. But don't let this distract you later!"

Now Harry stood in the bathroom, trying to flatten his hair. It worked for barely half a second before springing back into place.

Remembering the package Sirius had given him, Harry paused. Sirius had given it to him in case Snape gave Harry a hard time in Occlumency, but surely he wouldn't mind if Harry used it for something else.

He went back to the dorm and opened his trunk. After fumbling around a few seconds, he found the package and opened it to reveal a small square mirror. On the back was a note with instructions.

Harry held the mirror up and, feeling like a right idiot, said, "Sirius."

A moment later, Sirius' gray eyes replaced Harry's. "Something wrong?"

"Er..."

Sirius looked at Harry's clothes. "Going on a date with Ron?"

Harry's face felt warm. "Yeah. I don't know what to do."

"You went to the ball with him," Sirius reminded him.

"Well, yeah. But that was forever ago."

"You mean a year?"

"Which is basically forever," Harry muttered.

"Okay, okay." Sirius could clearly see Harry was agitated. "Just treat this date like it's just another ordinary day. You love each other, you know that. You'll be fine."

"If you say so."

Sirius smiled wistfully. "Your dad was almost just as nervous when he and Lily first started dating."

"Really?"

"Really. But he enjoyed it. And so will you. Good luck."

"Thanks. And sorry for bothering you so early," Harry added, only just realizing how tired Sirius looked.

"No, no. I'm fine." Sirius yawned. "Tell me about it later, okay?"

"Yeah, course."  _If I don't embarrass myself_ .

He headed to the Great Hall to see Ron there. Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"Morning," said Harry.

"Morning. Hermione wants to you to meet her in the Three Broomsticks around midday."

"For what?" Harry began piling his plate with food.

"Dunno. Wouldn't say."

"May as well." Though that would probably cut into their date. Couldn't Hermione had waited another day?

But as they were walking out, all thoughts of Hermione vanished. Harry had never felt so out of place next to Ron in his life. He cast a sidelong glance at him.

Ron had always been a lanky boy, and it wasn't as if Harry had only just noticed he had grown even more over the summer, but Harry only now truly appreciate how his muscles moved under his clothes and his hair glowed like the setting sun even with the gray clouds overhead. And his eyes were very blue and...

... staring right back at Harry.

Harry whipped his head back to face the front.

Ron laughed lightly. "I can't be that good looking."

"You're bloody beautiful, that's what," Harry muttered and took his hand in his own. "Where to first?"

They walked around the shops first, which proved to be a mistake as the faces of the escaped Death Eaters were on posters on every window.

Pansy Parkinson walked by with a gang of Slytherins, all of which began singing Weasley is Our King loudly. Ron's ears went red and he dropped Harry's hand.

Harry glared at Parkinson, wishing he could use any of the spells he had been teaching the D.A. As if sensing something, Parkinson stopped laughing and quickly moved on.

Cold drops of rain began falling, chilling Harry within seconds.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said, taking a direction at random. Ron trailed after him, head lowered.

They ended up standing under a shelter overlooking the Shrieking Shack. Harry could almost hear Sirius and Lupin snarling at Wormtail as they demanded to know why he had betrayed James and Lily.

"Remember third year?"

Ron glanced at him briefly before nodding.

"We had all been scared out of our minds," Harry went on. "But you — you were ready to be killed for my sake."

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't see the point of this trip down memory lane.

"You're my best friend," he said.

"Yeah." Harry shot him an affectionate grin. "But still, it must've taken a lot to stand up to a murderer — well, someone we thought was a murderer."

"I guess." But truthfully, all thoughts for his own life had vanished when Harry had stepped forward, clearly intending to fight Sirius despite being wandless.

"My point is, Ron, you're worth twelve of Parkinson."

"Harry —"

"And you can't be the Slytherins' king when you're mine."

Ron burst out laughing. "Okay, now that was just cheesy."

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I can't believe I said that," he said, but he was snickering.

Their laughter subsided and Ron took a deep breath. "You really believe that, though. The other stuff."

"Yes. What you did for me — throughout all our years so far — it's earned you the title of king. And no amount of awful singing is going to change that."

"I left you in fourth year."

"And came back. That's all that matters to me."

Ron wanted to protest, but under Harry's earnest gaze, he relented. "Okay."

"Okay." Harry cleared his throat and looked away. "We should probably go meet up with Hermione."

"Yeah. Let's."

Taking each other's hand, they turned and walked off.

"... And then Parkinson was there with her Slytherin friends. They were singing this awful song again —"

"Again?" Sirius interrupted him.

"Yeah. During our first Quidditch match. The Slytherins were being really cruel, mocking Ron because he tends to slip up when he's under pressure." Harry scowled at the wall behind Sirius. "It's horrible."

"It sure sounds like it." Sirius propped himself up. "But you still had a good time, I hope."

"Yeah, it was okay. Just him and me. And our memories of the Shrieking Shack."

Sirius winced. "You mean when I broke his leg?"

"That's the time."

"Wonderful." Something must've caught Sirius' attention for he turned around and sighed. "I better go make sure Remus isn't making a mess in the kitchen."

Harry perked up. "Lupin's there?"

"He stops by every now and then," Sirius explained. "Probably to make sure I don't go mad, not that I'm complaining. Frankly, he's much better company than Kreacher and the old hag. He's never been the best at cooking."

There was another sound, this time audible to Harry and Sirius blanched. "Bye!" he said and deactivated the mirror.

"Bye?" Harry said to his reflection that was now staring back at him. He shrugged. Speaking of cooking, he should probably head to the Great Hall for dinner.

Standing, he went out to find Ron and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. A (mostly) successful date.


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last D.A. meeting.

Harry didn't know what had happened during their date, but during the rescheduled Quidditch practice, Ron did better. He still let in a number of Quaffles that was admittedly higher than Harry would have liked, but at least he didn't flinch when a Bludger came hurtling his way or hit his teammates with the bat.

Ron's performance carried on into the match against Hufflepuff, which meant he saved three goals instead of zero. Sloper, whose aim had not gotten better, accidentally hit Angelina in the face, hindering her performance. And Kirke let out a shriek and fell backwards as Smith zoomed at him with the Quaffle.

In the end, despite the drawbacks, Gryffindor won by a narrow twenty points.

Ron was much more cheerful after that match than their first, but he still wasn't completely satisfied with his performance. "If only I had saved more goals," he said the next morning as they entered the Great Hall. "Then we would have had a bigger lead."

"But look at the saves you did make!" Hermione said.

"And we still won!" Harry added.

Ron smiled a little. And as they passed Fred and George, George lifted his head and said, "Not bad, I suppose." Ron's smile grew.

The good mood lasted throughout the entire day.  _The Quibbler_ had finally printed Harry's interview and, much to Harry's amazement and delight, seemed to convince many people both in and out of Hogwarts. Even the teachers were pleased, though they couldn't express their feelings directly.

Only Umbridge and the children of the named Death Eaters did not react positively. But they couldn't do anything about it, and the students managed to conceal their copies of  _The Quibbler_ from Umbridge when she tried to confiscate it.

When Harry was in a good mood, he seemed to crave physical contact, not that Ron was about to complain. Standing outside of Transfiguration, Harry had his face pressed into the back of Ron's neck, only lifting it for a moment when Seamus turned and and said he now believed Harry. Then he promptly pushed his face back into Ron, but not before Ron saw the corners of his lips turn upward. During dinner, Harry sat so close he was practically sitting in Ron's lap despite there being ample room on his other side.

"Dad's reprinting!" Luna told them. "He can't believe it, he says people seem even more interested in this than the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!" Her pale eyes flickered down to their touching legs and she added, "He also said if you ever want to give an interview together, let me know."

"Sure thing," said Harry even though he didn't look keen on it. He glanced at Ron as she left and Ron just shrugged.

Occlumency lessons were still hell, unfortunately. Snape continued to see memories that Harry would rather never see the light of day, including the vision of Rookwood and a happier one with Ron. Between the two, Harry didn't know which he'd want hidden more; Rookwood was proof he wasn't practicing and Ron just made Snape's lip curl.

"I didn't think he could hate me more," Harry muttered that evening in bed. His head was throbbing again, soothed only by Ron's gentle touch.

"You broke a personal record, then," Ron joked, and Harry snickered despite his annoyance. "So do you got any plans for our next lesson?"

"I'm thinking the Patronus Charm," Harry said. "Although most people's boggarts aren't dementors, so it wouldn't be the same."

"We could ask Fred and George to make it really cold. They're good with charms like that."

Harry shrugged. "I'll keep that in mind."

In the end, Harry didn't bother with trying to replicate a dementor's presence, although he did make a note that the Patronus was difficult enough without it.

Ron hadn't expected it to be, but that didn't make it any less frustrating when he couldn't produce much more than a weak silver mist by the end of the first lesson.

Even Hermione was struggling, which was jarring in of itself. She had to stop and calm herself down before continuing in her efforts. But by the last lesson before Easter, she had succeeded in producing an otter. Ron had succeeded in producing a strong shield but nothing more.

The twins sidled up to Ron as he lowered his wand in frustration.

"What memory are you using?" Fred asked.

"Well, there's me becoming a prefect," Ron said, half defensively.

"And it worked?" George said doubtfully. "Even after we poked fun at you?"

There was a hint of apology in his voice, which Ron acknowledged with a short nod. "Yeah. I mean, I did get a new broomstick. And making the team was a good moment, too."

Fred cast a glance over to where Harry was speaking to Neville. "And your scary little boyfriend?"

"I'm sure there's some happy memory —" George added.

"Very happy."

"— very happy memory with him."

Ron's ears burned, but he knew they had a point. Closing his eyes, Ron thought of some of their best times together. There was their first meeting, although remembering his awe in meeting the Boy-Who-Lived made him cringe slightly. Not that one, then. Or perhaps when Harry asked Ron out to the ball.

_"There's only a week left and we still don't have dates," Ron had said._

_"Not unless we go together." Harry's face had gone very red after saying that._

_"Together?" Ron echoed, hope brewing in his chest. Harry wasn't actually thinking ..._

But he had. And then Harry, like any person trying to be smooth, said:

_"You're also not terrible to the eye."_

Ron huffed in amusement and opened his eyes. He focused on the elation he had felt back then and lifted his wand.

"Expecto patronum!" he chanted.

Out his wand came a Jack Russell terrier, which made a beeline for Harry and bounded around him in circles. Harry jumped and turned around, his eyes meeting Ron's and they grinned at each other.

Then Harry looked down, and Ron realized Dobby was tugging at his robes. Ron was too far away to hear what they were saying, but an unpleasant feeling was sinking into his stomach. His Patronus stppped bouncing around and wavered before fading away.

"We have to go," he whispered hoarsely to his brothers.

Fred and George exchanged anxious looks.

Dobby suddenly let out a howl and his next words carried across the room. "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry straightened up to the terrified people watching them. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!"

Instantly, they were all racing for the entrance. Ron tried to push his way to Harry's side, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry will be fine, let's go!" she said, and Ron turned away reluctantly. "We need to get back to the dorm!"

"No!" Ron stopped, forcing Hermione to stop as well.

"What do you mean no?"

"Too far away," Ron explained quickly, his stomach churning as he realized they were standing in the middle of the hallway in plain view. "Let's get to the library, it's closer, and we can say we're reviewing for O.W.L.s. But don't run. We need to make it look like we've been on there for a while."

Hermione nodded and they were off at a brisk pace. They entered the library and grabbed some books to lay out onto the table.

Just in time, too, for Crabbe came barreling in, large head swinging back and forth as he surveyed the library. He saw Ron and Hermione, both of whom had mustered up looks of bewilderment to his sudden appearance, but apparently decided they weren't doing anything suspicious and moved on.

"Good idea," Hermione whispered to Ron as Crabbe disappeared. "Should we head back now?"

"Not yet. Someone smarter than Crabbe might come in and question us," said Ron. "If they ask where Harry is, we can tell them he said he was heading up early."

"Okay." In a time that was rather bright to be normal, she added, "This is a good time to study, I suppose."

They spent the next fifty minutes quizzing each other. Just as Ron had predicted, Pansy Parkinson came in and interrogated them, only to leave in frustration when Madam Pince told them to get back to their dorms.

Free to travel without looking over their shoulders, the pair headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, I do hope everyone made it all right," Hermione fretted as they stepped through the portrait hole.

Ron, whose stomach had settled somewhat while walking, said, "I think we're safe."

Sure enough, the Gryffindors that participated in the D.A. were all there, looking for all the world like they had been there for a while. Everyone except Harry.

"Harry's not with you?" Ginny demanded before Ron could speak.

"No," Hermione said. "We were in the library. We thought he'd be here."

"Well, he's not," Fred said.

"If Harry's been caught..." George added nervously.

At that moment, someone came climbing through the portrait. It was Harry.

"There you are!" Ron ran up and took his hands in his. "Where have you been?"

Harry walked over to the fireplace and sank down in the empty spot next to Ginny. "Dumbledore's gone."

"What?" Hermione was by his side in an instant. "What do you mean? He can't be —"

"Marietta tipped Umbridge off," Harry began flatly. "She was brought in to Dumbledore's office.

"Cho's friend?" Ron broke in.

"But you're still here," Hermione said. "If Marietta tipped you off — oh, have you been expelled?" She looked horrified.

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge and Umbridge that the defense group had been his idea."

"How?" the twins asked.

"It's called  _Dumbledore's_ Army. Not Potter's Army."

Understanding dawned on the others' faces.

"And then?" Ron prompted gently, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Dumbledore hexed everyone unconscious. Well, everyone except me and Marietta. Professor McGonagall had pulled us out of the way. And then he left with Fawkes."

"So we're safe," Ron said.

"And now in the hands of Umbridge!" Hermione added sharply.

"McGonagall's still here!" Ron pointed out. "And there's no way Dumbledore can stay away forever! Like in second year."

"Well, yes..." Hermione trailed off uncertainly.

A memory flickered in Ron's mind. "Er, Hermione? You said before you put a jinx on the parchment we signed, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

Ron turned to Harry. "Did Marietta have anything on her face?"

Harry nodded. "She had the word 'sneak' all over her face in pustules."

"It'll wear off, right?" Ron looked alarmed.

"Not that I know of," said Hermione, starting to look worried.

Fred scoffed. "Who cares? She ratted us out."

That was true, Ron thought, but it did bring something else to mind. "Pretty suspicious to have pustules spelling 'sneak' on her face, don't you think?"

Hermione looked horrified as the ramifications sunk in. "Oh no!" She jumped up and ran to her dorm.

"She'll figure out how to fix it," Ron said. "She's not called the brightest witch of our age for nothing."

"Doesn't mean everything she does is bright," Ginny muttered. "Oh well. As long as no one is hurt, I guess we're okay."

Harry stifled a yawn.

"Come on, Harry," said Ron, pulling him to his feet. "It's been a long night."

Fred and George whistled behind him, and Ron made a rude gesture he'd be hard-pressed to do in front of his mother.

"I almost forgot," said Harry as they entered their dorm. "What memory did you use for your Patronus?"

Ron's lips curved upward mischievously. "Sure you want to know?"

Harry stopped and looked at him warily.

"When you asked me to the ball."

"And when I said —" Harry began, the wariness changing to resignation.

"That I'm not terrible to the eye? Yes."

He laughed as Harry groaned and hid his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marietta tipping Umbridge off? Not cool. Hermione not actually putting a preventive jinx on the parchment? Also not cool. Ron using Harry's A+ flirting as a memory? Amusing.


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione isn't the only one with regrets; Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I know it's been longer than usual. Classes have started a couple weeks ago and I've shifted my priorities to a different fic. So..... yeah. Anygay... on with the chapter.
> 
> Also, I didn’t proofread this thoroughly, so apologies in advance.

Even from two tables away Ron could feel the hostility from the Ravenclaws. And when Hermione came in moments later, she winced a little.

"Find anything?" Ron asked.

"I think so. At least, the jinx I used did say there was a counter."

"If it doesn't work?" Harry said.

"I'll just have to keep trying."

"I'm sure it'll work," said Ron encouragingly. "And we can help if you need any."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

Some time later, Ron ended up helping her look for a counterjinx, leaving Harry to deal with his upcoming Occlumency lesson alone.

He had already come to dread them due to being alone with his least favorite teacher, but with his visions being proof he was getting no better, it was horrible.

After dinner, he set out to Snape's office, only to stop when Cho called to him.

"Are you okay? Umbridge hasn't been asking you about the D.A., has she?"

“Oh, no. No, it was only... well, I just wanted to say... Harry, I never dreamed Marietta would tell..."

"Yeah. How is she, by the way?"

"She's doing better. But that was a really horrible trick of Hermione Granger's." Her voice had become hard. "She should have told us she'd jinxed that list —"

"Marietta shouldn't have snitched us out," Harry said, fueled by his agitation of Snape and Umbridge to really feel sorry for Cho.

Cho's face flushed. "Her mum works for the Ministry, you can't blame her for —"

"So does Ron's dad! And in case you hadn't noticed, he never got  _ sneak _ written across  _ his _ face —"

"Oh, I see!" Cho's voice had gone shrill. "Your boyfriend's perfectly fine, so nothing else matters!"

"Glad you finally realized that," Harry said harshly.

He spun around and continued on to Snape's, uncaring he was nearly ten minutes late.

Ron sank into a chair by the fireplace with a gusty sigh of relief.

"Maybe you'll rethink becoming Head Boy, hm?" Fred teased.

"Ron would make a great Head Boy," Hermione protested loyally, but Ron just laughed.

"Thanks, but prefect's good enough for me. Is Harry back?"

"Not yet," said Hermione. "But he'll be along."

And he was. But not until much later, when everyone had gone up to their dorms. When the portrait swung open, Harry slid inside, apparently trying to keep quiet. When he saw Ron was watching him, he stopped.

"Hey. Did Snape give you a hard time?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't handle," he said.

He looked fine, if a little worn down, so Ron didn't push it.

"What really happened, Harry?"

Harry went still. He didn't think he could tell even Ron about what he had seen. "I was talking to Cho before the lesson. About Marietta." That, at least, was partly true.

"That sneak." Ron's face twisted into an ugly look quite ill-fitting of him. "Let me guess, she made excuses."

"Yeah."

Ron grumbled under his breath and let the subject drop there. Harry was grateful for this because now he could think about the more pressing matter that was his father. He had thought his father was a wonderful wizard — many people said so — yet if that were true, why did he target Snape for the fun of it? If he had done something, that would be a different matter. Still, Harry didn't think he'd hang someone upside down in midair, not even Malfoy.

His sullen mood lasted throughout the Easter holidays, but with the upcoming exams, no one questioned it, not even Ron. At least not until after his careers appointment with Professor McGonagall.

"Something's telling Cho's not the only thing making you upset," he said, watching Harry carefully. "Was it Snape?"

Harry didn't answer. Truthfully, he didn't think this was something he could tell even Ron. It was private, not that it made a difference for Harry.

"I wish I could talk to Sirius about it," he said.

"Well, you have that mirror still, don't you?"

"Course I do. But..." He hesitated.

"But?" Ron prompted gently.

"I'm not sure I want to know what he'll say."

"Whatever it is, it's been bothering you for a week now. You're probably better off talking to him."

He was right. Best to get it out and be done with it. Standing, he went up to his dorm with a determined expression on his face.

"Scary little boyfriend's doing something illegal?"

Ron jumped and turned to see his brothers. "If you call contacting Sirius illegal, then yes."

"How?" asked George. "The Floo's blocked."

"This mirror Sirius gave him. Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Because, little brother, we were planning something very interesting. You may have noticed we have been rather quiet on the mayhem front during the Easter holidays."

"And now you're back in business."

"Precisely," Fred said. "Well, George, we better head off, then. And, Ron? If you want to see it for yourself, you better make sure you're around Gregory the Smarmy's corridor around five o'clock tomorrow."

Ron slowly nodded. By the looks on his brothers' faces, this would be either really good or really bad. Or both.

Just as he had predicted, it was both.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley — Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Our new premises!" Fred shouted.

The students burst into wild applause. Even Hermione cheered, her dislike of Umbridge much stronger than her aversion to the twins' pranks. Only the Inquisitorial Squad, Filch, and Umbridge herself fumed.

"You know, I almost wish I had used the fireplace," Harry said.

"You absolutely would not," Hermione snapped, reverting back to her old self as quickly as she had shed it.

"I was joking, Hermione. Relax." Harry glanced at Ron, who, for some reason, was starting to look anxious. "You okay?"

"Mum's not gonna be happy with me," he said. "She'll be blaming me for not stopping them, I guarantee it."

"What?" Harry couldn't believe his ears. "How the hell would you have been able to...?"

Ron shrugged. "Held on to the ends of the brooms. Used my status as prefect to force them to tell me what they were planning. Who knows?"

Harry didn't think that was fair, but he also doubted Mrs. Weasley would actually blame him. It wasn't like the incident in their second year where Ron knowingly and willingly drove the car to the Dursleys.

Ron's worries about his mother's reaction were thankfully for naught. If anything, he seemed to feel more hopeful. And that was even with the upcoming Quidditch match.

"You got this, Ron," Harry said the morning of. Neville, Seamus, and Dean had already left for the Great Hall.

"Yeah." Ron shook out his arms. "I do got this. Let's go."

The Slytherins, predictably, began singing after Ron let in the first goal.

Harry saw Ron grit his teeth, but there was a determined glint in his eyes that stopped him from going over.

"Bradley takes the Quaffle — he's about to shoot — come on, Ron —"

To Harry's surprise, Ron dove to his left. At the same moment, Bradley threw the Quaffle — right into Ron's outstretched arms.

The cheers came from Gryffindor this time. Ron passed it to Angelina, who let out a triumphant shout. Harry grinned broadly, and it only grew as, five minutes later, Ron kicked the incoming Quaffle thrown by Chambers.

The Slytherins had gone quiet now, stunned. Parkinson seemed to be trying to rally them up again, and while the singing continued, it was weaker.

Harry looked around, confident now that Ron was doing well, and saw a glint of gold. He glanced at Cho, who hadn't seemed to notice. Not yet. But as Harry began moving, so did she.

On the opposite side, Katie scored. Gryffindor cheered more loudly. But Harry kept his eye on the Snitch, which was moving about leisurely as if caught in a breeze.

Cho finally noticed the Snitch; Harry could see the way her face lit up she saw it at last. With that, he zoomed forward. A split second later, Cho also rushed forward. But she wasn't fast enough, especially when she was competing against Harry's Firebolt.

The whistle blew.

"We did it!" Ron bellowed.

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were all hugging him and each other, their faces alight with exuberance.

The Gryffindors picked Ron up in the air and began carrying him back inside, singing.

_ Weasley is our King, _

_ Weasley is our King, _

_ He didn't let the Quaffle in, _

_ Weasley is our King _

Harry saw that the Slytherins looked absolutely furious. Malfoy's face had gone completely red.

_ Weasley can save anything, _

_ He never leaves a single ring, _

_ That's why Gryffindors all sing: _

_ Weasley is our King . _

The Gryffindors carried Ron all the way to the common room, where they finally put him down.

"I can't believe it!" Ron said to Harry. "We won."

"I told you! I knew you could do it!" Harry yelled exuberantly, and, forgetting they weren't alone, pulled him in and kissed him.

There were several wolf whistles and more cheering from the Gryffindors.

They broke apart, beaming at each other.

Butterbeer was handed out to everyone. Ron and Harry took some, but they didn't move away from each other as they sat down by the fireplace along with the rest of the team, where they spent the rest of the night lost in their victory.

Ron was on cloud nine all the next day. He couldn't stop talking about the match at every opportunity, and Harry, not wanting to let the memory go so easily, joined in the recount of Ron's saves.

Hermione suggested they go outside to revise their assignments, so they headed out to the beech tree and sat under the shade.

Harry couldn't help but grin as Ron ruffled his hair so it looked windswept. It reminded him of another Gryffindor Quidditch player who had done the exact same thing under this exact same beech tree.

He did notice Hermione looked uncomfortable for some reason and realized he hadn't seen her until after the match. "You all right?" he asked.

Hermione jumped guiltily. "I'm fine, I just — oh, Ron, I'm really sorry."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "For what?" Ron said.

"I — I didn't actually see much past Davies' first goal," Hermione admitted. She explained how Hagrid had called her away to help teach a giant named Grawp English.

"He made me promise," she finished, turning a page of  _Intermediate Transfiguration_ . "And he told me to try and get you two to help."

"Well, we didn't promise," Harry muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the previous change in not having Harry banned from Quidditch made so that he could be there for Ron's first win? Maybe, but you can't prove that.


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's O.W.Ls end with a bang — well, vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment I've been waiting for for twelve years in quarantine!!

Pretty soon, fifth year O.W.L.s were upon them. Poor Hermione was at her wit's end, despite taking less classes than her third year. She had Harry quiz her, which proved to be a mistake when she snatched  _ Achievements in Charming _ in such a state of panic the book hit Harry in the nose. Thankfully, Ron was there to kiss it better.

The night before exams, Harry went to bed early, pressing his face against Ron's chest and letting his heartbeat lull him to sleep. After exams were over, he was not going to let Ron out of his sight for a week.

A loud yell broke the silence of the Great Hall. Whipping around, Ron was just in time to see Harry collapse onto the floor. His eyes shot open, and Ron was unnerved by the mixture of fear and — was that excitement? — in his eyes.

Professor Tofty hauled Harry to his feet and began taking him out of the Hall. "Carry on!" he called over his shoulder. "You still have a few minutes left."

But no one seemed to be able to concentrate; not even Hermione returned her attention to her examination paper. Her eyes sought out Ron's, an unspoken question in them. Ron gave the tiniest of nods.

As soon as they were released, Ron and Hermione hurried out of the Great Hall. They had just reached the top of the marble staircase when Harry crashed into Ron's arms.

"Where have you been?" Ron demanded.

For a few seconds, all Harry did was clutch at Ron, panting. Then he lifted his head. "Come with me. Come on, I've got to tell you something."

He led them into an empty classroom and explained what he saw in a rush. Ron felt something unplesant squirming around in his stomach. Voldemort had Sirius... and he had gotten into Harry's head just long enough to show this... Something was off.

"How're we going to get there?" Harry's voice broke into his thoughts.

"W-what?" Hermione said.

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said.

Hermione looked frightened. "Harry, er... how... how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realizing he was there?"

That was a good point, Ron mused as Harry snapped at her. The Ministry was full of workers. He didn't doubt Voldemort knew how to conceal himself, but surely he wouldn't risk it. Besides, what if Voldemort knew Harry could slip into his mind, albeit unwillingly and unknowingly? It wouldn't take much to deduce how much Harry cared about Sirius. And Ron didn't think that Sirius, as restless as he may be, would risk going out and endangering himself for the sake of alleviating his boredom. His eyes landed on the window, where the reflection of the jar on the sill glistened faintly.

"The mirror," he said, mostly to himself.

Harry whipped around to face him; beside him, Hermione looked deeply relieved she no longer had Harry's wrath on her.

"If Voldemort has him —"

"If You-Know-Who  _ doesn't _ have him," Ron interrupted, "then Sirius will answer and he can figure out what to do next."

Harry stared at him uncomprehendingly. His shoulders settled somewhat. "But the vision... It felt so real..."

"That's the whole point of the vision," Hermione pointed out tentatively, backing away as Harry swung his head back around to her.

"Look," Ron said before he could shout at her again, "it won't take long. We'll call him and if he doesn't answer, then the vision was probably true and... V-Voldemort has him."

It took more effort than Ron would have liked to say the name, but it caught Harry's attention. His shoulders slumped as if all the fight had drained out of him. "All right. Let's go."

He led the way to the dorms and opened his trunk, revealing the two-way mirror.

Harry looked at Ron, who nodded.

"Sirius."

Seconds passed, then his reflection disappeared and was replaced by another face.

"Sirius!" Harry gasped, dropping the mirror in sheer relief. "Thank God you're all right!"

"What do you mean? Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius craned his neck to see him.

"He had a vision during exams," Ron explained, taking the mirror and moving it into a better position. His gut instinct had been right again. "Voldemort had you in the Department of Mysteries."

"What?" Lupin's face appeared next to Sirius'. "Harry, you had a vision?" he said, not noticing the disgruntled look on Sirius' face at being pushed aside.

"Yes."

Lupin closed his eyes briefly. "This was why Headmaster Dumbledore wanted you to learn Occlumency."

"But that's not important right now," Sirius said, moving back so his head bumped against Lupin's. "You three, stay put. We'll deal with Voldemort."

"And tell me when you come back?" Harry said hopefully.

"As soon as I can, yes. Come on, Remus."

And they were gone.

For a long moment, Harry stared at the mirror. Then he spoke. "You were right," he murmured, turning to Ron. His eyes were filled with gratitude.

"Well, I didn’t know for certain," Ron pointed out, glancing over at Hermione.

"But it was your idea to get what Sirius got me," Harry persisted. His eyes bore into Ron's as if willing to make him understand. "He's safe. We're safe. No harm was done." He turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry," he began.

"It's all right,” she said, raising her chin slightly. “You were worried. But now we know."

Ron took Harry's hands in his own. It was only then did Harry realize they were shaking. "Come on," said Ron in a gentle voice much like his mother's when she wasn't yelling at the twins. "Exams are over with. We can relax."

This time, it was Ron who led them out. He didn't let go of Harry's hand for a moment.

They came across Ginny and Luna, the latter of which looked as though she were drifting about.

"You okay?" Ginny asked. "We heard you were running about."

"Voldemort sent a false vision of Sirius being tortured," Ron explained.

Ginny stared. "How did you know it was fake?"

"We didn't," Harry said as they continued to move. "But Sirius gave me this mirror that acts like a telephone —"

"Fellyphone," Ron put in helpfully.

Harry nudged Ron, who snickered. " _ Telephone _ , and he answered."

"When you say Sirius, are you talking about Stubby Boardman?" Luna asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's him," she said, but if Luna caught the sarcastic edge to her voice, she didn't comment on it.

As they continued through the corridor, Harry turned to Ron. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Ron nodded. "Positive."

Harry didn't question how he was so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saving people, changing canon — the Onyx business.
> 
> (Except for Cedric*, who’s in the background being done with my sh*t)


End file.
